Kyoko's Secret Lover
by Roxius
Summary: Tsuna finally summons up the courage to ask Kyoko out, but after being rejected and learning she is already dating someone, he is dragged along by Gokudera and Hana to find out who her boyfriend is...or is it a boy at all? Shoujo ai. Please R & R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

A/N: I have alot of trouble coming up with good stories lately that involve yuri and aren't full of some kind of angst...I'll do my best to make better shoujo-ai and whatnot though, although since I'll be going back to school soon enough I'm going to try and spend less time on the computer.

I guess this will have a second chapter to it, if that's alright with you guys.

* * *

"K-K-Kyoko Sasagawa...will you please, please, please go out with me?"

"...I'm so sorry, Tsuna."

"Huh? Why?"

"I...I can't go out with you. I think of you as a wonderful friend, and I care deeply about you all the same, but I'm...I'm already seeing someone."

"Eh?"

That was it. All those hours spent meticulously planning what to say, purchasing expensive bouquets and cookies and such, and even psyching himself up to finally ask her out on a date...and it was worthless in the end. He had failed. She rejected him, even though they'd been through so much together. Even worse, the girl he loved since the first moment he saw her was actually dating some other man, an extremely lucky one at that. Tsuna could feel his entire world shattering to itty-bitty pieces before him. The cookies fell to the floor, and spilled all over on the dirt. A harsh wind stripped the flowers in the bouquet of all their petals. His blood ran cold; he couldn't even cry about it. The emotionally-broken young teen did little else but stare on as Kyoko offered one more feeble apology before walking away. She was soon joined by Hana, and the two girls vanished around the corner.

"So do you want her dead, boss?"

"WHA..?" Tsuna jumped back when he saw Hayato Gokudera step out from the bushes beside him; apparently he had been hiding there the entire time. He gave the case of dynamite attached to his belt a gentle pat, smirking as he did so. It made Tsuna feel even worse than someone else knew about his most recent failure in attempting to enter the dating world.

"You just say the word," Gokudera exclaimed, "And I'll blow that ungrateful bitch to kingdom come!"

"Gah! Don't do that!" Tsuna cried, waving his hands wildly in front of his face.

"Huh? Why not? She broke your heart, Tenth!"

"Yeah, I know, but...I just can't bring myself to hate her for that. It's her choice on who she wants to be with. I'll feel down in the dumps for a while, but...I'll try to get over it. I'll just have to be happy with being Kyoko's friend instead of her boyfriend." Tsuna wore a sad smile as he said this.

"Oh, Tenth, you poor man...are you sure I can't even just set her hair on fire?"

"NO!"

"Dang...I mean, your wish is my command, Tenth Generation Boss of the Vongola!"

"Please don't call me that...it's so embarrassing..."

"Right-o, boss!"

Tsuna heaved a deep sigh. As he cast a glance up towards the clear evening sky, he wished to himself to at least have a chance to see just what kind of guy Kyoko was dating. He wanted to make sure that she wasn't being taken advantage of or treated harshly. If anything, he would be satisfied with that. It would set his mind at ease.

"You must want to find out what kind of guy Kyoko is dating, am I right?"

This time, both Tsuna and Gokudera jumped back as the baby assassin tutor Reborn also emerged from the shrubs. As usual, he wore a little smirk that seemed to radiate dangerously high levels of smugness.

'I...I never even knew he was in there...' Gokudera thought, disturbed beyond belief.

'Why is everyone making such a surprising entry lately? I'm gonna get a heart attack one of these days if they don't quit it!' Tsuna gasped.

"You're interested in knowing what kind of guy Kyoko is dating, am I right?" the pint-sized instructor asked again.

"Uh, well, yeah, I kind of do...but trying to find out without Kyoko knowing would be an invasion of her privacy!"

"Tsuna, you will soon be the boss of one of the world's most powerful mafia families...invading someone's privacy is essentially nothing compared to your future responsibilities as the Vongola Tenth."

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHY I DON'T WANT TO BE A MAFIA BOSS!"

"Nevertheless, we shall follow Kyoko after school. According to my informants she will be meeting up with somebody down at the shopping district around 3 p.m.. I want both of you to prepare yourselves in the proper attire; if Kyoko sees us, then our mission is a failure."

"Aww,geez...do we really have to do this?" Even though he was totally against the idea, Tsuna couldn't help but feel a bit anxious about seeing Kyoko's boyfriend. He had never heard her speak about being in a relationship until now, so she must be trying to keep his existence a secret from her friends...but for what reason? It made Tsuna's head hurt just thinking about it.

Gokudera grinned as he gave his boss a thumbs-up. "Don't worry; once we locate the punk, I'll take him out, and then you can have Kyoko all to yourself, boss!"

"We're not killing anyone, Gokudera!"

"I...I was just kidding..."

* * *

Later that day, at around 2:30 p.m...

Kyoko couldn't help but feel a little nervous as she stepped over the front steps of her house. She had always been a good girl; she obeyed her parents, she was responsible, she treated friends with kindness and respect, she did all of her homework on time, she helped out her brother with studying, and so on. The very idea of doing something so controversial behind her parents' backs, behind her friends' backs, racked her with guilt. Still, she didn't wish to give up the chance of being able to love the person who cared most to her outside of family. It was a difficult choice, but Kyoko was positive she had made the right one for herself.

'Alright...now I just need to go to the shopping district...I hope it's no problem that I arrived a bit early. Maybe I can waste a little time checking out the shops.' she thought to herself. She took one last glance back at her home before she sped off down the road. There was no turning back.

Unbeknown to the lovestruck girl, she was being followed. However, it was more than likely due to her not paying attention that she didn't see Tsuna and Gokudera watching her from across the street, both of them clad in heavy brown coats, sunglasses and wide-rimmed hats.

"Ugh...I can't believe we're actually doing this...I feel like a total bastard," Tsuna murmured.

"Hey, boss, where's Reborn?" asked Gokudera, glancing at his wristwatch, "He's late. He's the one who set up this whole plan in the first place."

"He's probably watching from afar, he always is...or maybe he's sleeping."

"I really hope not; he's supposed to be our ace in the hole."

"Really?"

"Hey!" A female voice spoke up from behind them, "Will you two be quiet? I'm trying to watch where Kyoko is going!"

Tsuna and Gokudera spun around to see Hana sitting on a bench in the exact same attire as them. She seemed quite annoyed.

"H-Hana? What're you doing here?"

"What do you think? I'm following Kyoko to find out about her secret boyfriend!" she replied, "She never told me that she was dating someone, and I'm her best friend! I only found out about it because I eavesdropped on her rejection of you, Tsuna!"

"Was EVERYBODY listening in on me getting my heart broken?" Tsuna cried.

"Whatever! I just want to find out why Kyoko is keeping this guy a secret from all of us, and whether or not he's treating her right. Kyoko is a good girl, and she deserves to be happy, after all."

"Hana..."

"However, if he's some super-sexy, super-cool guy who's really mature, I'll secretly envy her for the rest of my days."

"WHAT THE HECK?"

Gokudera looked over at Kyoko and realized she was almost out of view. "Ah! Tenth, Hana, there's no time to be bickering; we gotta follow after her before we lose sight of her! Let's go!"

"I guess I have no choice but to team up with you guys for now," Hana sighed as she ran alongside Tsuna and Gokudera to catch up with Kyoko. They made sure to stay close enough to keep sight of her, but far away enough so that they could avoid being spotted.

'Don't act like it's such a troubling thing!' thought Tsuna; he really didn't like Hana very much, to be honest.

* * *

It took a little while for Kyoko to reach the center of the shopping district because she took several short pit-stops at various vendors to examine their wares. She didn't purchase anything, though. Tsuna, Gokudera and Hana were sitting together at a table with an umbrella for both shade and camouflage. There was a large crowd of people walking throughout the area, but Kyoko was still alone as before.

"Tenth...just watching this girl is becoming really annoying; can I blow her up?" Gokudera asked, removing a stick of dynamite from his pocket.

"I already said you can't!"

"But this is taking so long! Where the bloody hell is this secret boyfriend of hers? A guy who makes a girl wait on purpose is no-good scum in my opinion! Can I blow him up instead?"

"You just want to blow something up, don't you?"

"I...I just want to go home..."

"You're the one who offered to do this! Besides, I don't think Reborn will let us quit half-way...he's probably watching us with a sniper rifle from atop one of those skyscrapers right now..."

"Man, he's one scary little baby."

Hana tapped both Tsuna and Gokudera on their shoulders. "Quiet, you two! Someone is going up to Kyoko!" Tsuna's eyes grew wide as he witnessed a lone figure step out from a particularly rowdy clump of people and slowly approach the young woman. Kyoko smiled at the person and waved hello. Tsuna could feel his heart pounding violently against his chest; soon, he would know who had beaten him in winning over Kyoko's heart first. After some passerby had moved out of the way, Tsuna and the others were able to get a better look...and they saw Chrome Dokuro.

"Eh? It's Chrome...what in the world is she doing here?" muttered Gokudera, as confused about it as Tsuna was.

"Who the heck is that girl? She's got an eye-patch of all things...she looks dangerous," remarked Hana. She was the only one of them to never have met Chrome before.

"She's a friend of ours," Tsuna explained, "She goes to Kokuyo, so we don't see her often. That eye-patch is because of an...an accident when she was younger..."

"Oh, I see! So Kyoko wanted to hang out with this pitiful-looking girl for the day, instead of seeing this secret boyfriend of hers? Why didn't she just say that instead of being so vague about it?"

"I really don't know why Kyoko-"

Suddenly, Kyoko leaned forward and gently pressed her lips against Chrome's cheek, prompting the other girl to blush in embarrassment. The two girls held hands as they walked away towards the nearby sushi restaurant.

The world seemed to stop very briefly for Tsuna and Hana, while blood simply started to trickle out of Gokudera's left nostril. 'HOLY...CRAP...'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

A/N: I'll work on making yuri that doesn't focus on 'the others' from now on; this just sort of happened and ended up being written like that, in a way. And I think I kinda messed up with how Tsuna is written after his freak-out in the beginning of this chapter.

* * *

_In an alleyway behind the sushi restaurant..._

"DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT? DID YOU? I SAW IT! I DEFINITELY SAW IT! I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE IT, THOUGH! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! HOW CAN THIS BE HAPPENING? I REALLY DON'T KNOW, AND I NEED TO KNOW! I WISH THIS WAS A DREAM, BUT IT'S...IT'S NOT! OH GOD, IF ONLY THIS WHOLE DAY HAD BEEN NOTHING MORE THAN A SILLY, TWISTED DREAM, AND I WAS STILL ASLEEP IN MY BED RIGHT NOW! I NEVER EXPECTED TO LEARN SUCH A SHOCKING TRUTH LIKE THIS IN A MILLION YEARS!"

Tsuna threw his hands up high, tears pouring from his eyes and bellowed, "WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOU, KYOKOOOOOOOOOO...?"

"Thinking about it now, I never heard her specify if it was a guy or not that she was dating...never expected it to be Chrome, though," Gokudera stated as he lit a cigarette. He was the only one not particularly effected by this, since he didn't care about Kyoko as much as Tsuna or Hana. Meanwhile, Hana was standing alone with her back against the wall and her face hidden behind her hands. She hadn't said a word since they saw Kyoko and Chrome walk into the restaurant.

"Gokudera, how can you act so blasé about this?" Tsuna shouted in-between heavy sobs, "Kyoko is...Kyoko is...she's had her heart stolen by another woman! And by one of my own female friends, at that! This is the worst thing that's ever happened to me!"

"A-At least you didn't lose her to another guy, right, Tenth? That's good, isn't it? Please cheer up..."

"I lost because of my gender, Gokudera! Only a woman was capable of making Kyoko happy all along! I would much rather know that there was something else about me that she didn't find as attractive, and not for the fact that I happened to be a man!"

"Ah! Boss! Please don't cry! Anything but that! How can I be your right-hand man if I make you cry? Oh god, please stop! I'll blow up anyone who makes you sad!"

"YOU'RE JUST MAKING THINGS WORSE!"

Suddenly, Tsuna was picked up by his hair and thrown directly against Gokudera's chest, sending both boys crashing into a pile of trashcans behind them. Hana was still shaken emotionally by the recent revelations, but what she felt swelling up inside her was more of anger towards Chrome than anything else. That little blue-haired, eye-patch-wearing slut in the short skirt had gone and corrupted her dear friend Kyoko...or so it appeared in her mind. Just thinking about it infuriated her.

"We have to make them break up!" Hana proclaimed.

Tsuna and Gokudera exchanged nervous glances, which Hana took offense to. "What?" she snapped, "What's wrong with that idea?"

"Isn't that a bit...you know, unfair to Kyoko and Chrome?" Tsuna inquired.

"And generally homophobic," Gokudera added.

Hana spat on the floor. "I don't care; there's no way that Kyoko will be happy in the end if she's with that...that girl!"

"How do you know?"

"Because...because they're both women! They can't get married except in certain places, the majority of society will ostracize them, they can't have their own children, they'll be laughed at...ugh, it just won't work, don't you understand? You're the guy in love with her, Tsuna, so you must get what I'm saying, right?"

Much to Hana's surprise, Tsuna shook his head. "If Kyoko is truly happier with Chrome than possibly with me or any other guy, then...I'll just have to learn to live with that fact,"

"WHAT?"

"Let's just keep watching the rest of Kyoko and Chrome's date, and then you can decide if you really think it's wise to break them up."

"Why are you saying these things, Sawada? You didn't even know Kyoko was a lesbian until recently, just like me! Plus you were wailing about it before."

"That's true, but I'm more upset about Kyoko being with someone else rather than that it's Chrome necessarily, although it freaked me out at first. It took me a little while to get over my disappointment. I needed to let out those screams since the beginning of this whole ordeal."

"How can you think you actually know anything about her? I've been her friend for a very long time; longer than you!"

"You don't seem to be as concerned about Kyoko's personal well-being as how other people will see her...and how they might see you."

Hana let out a gasp; Tsuna was right. Still, that wasn't enough to fully convince her that her way of thinking about the situation was incorrect. "Okay, we'll follow them for a little while longer...and I'll determine just how much 'in love' these two girls are! I don't want Kyoko to end up sad because of that weird girl...that's all I care about right now!"

"It's something I'd like to find out too," Tsuna grinned sheepishly. Gokudera simply chuckled; his boss suffered for everyone, and now he was learning to deal with it.

* * *

After Kyoko and Chrome finished eating together, they left the restaurant and the shopping district altogether, eventually stopping at the local park. It was almost evening, and the sun had just begun to set, painting the sky with a beautiful orange hue. There were few people in the area at the time, which was fortunate for the privacy of both the two girls and their stalkers. Kyoko and Chrome walked along the edge of the pond in the park's center before sitting down on a small bench side by side. They held hands while staring deeply into each other's eyes.

Tsuna, Gokudera and Hana were directly behind them, utilizing a pair of large oak trees for cover.

Kyoko smiled. "Chrome..."

Chrome smiled back. "Kyoko..."

'Say something already!' Tsuna thought.

'Say something already!' Hana thought.

'Make out already!' Gokudera thought.

"Tsuna finally decided to try and ask me out today," Kyoko said after a long silence between her and her eye-patch-wearing lover.

"Oh?"

"I'm happy that he isn't as shy as he used to be, especially around me...and even though I couldn't return his affections, I still felt a little guilty for rejecting him," Kyoko's eyes were cast downwards as she recalled in her mind of what had transpired earlier in the day. Chrome put on a tiny smile and hugged her.

At the same time, concealed behind the tree, Tsuna felt deeply touched. 'Kyoko...you truly are kind, even to a hapless loser like me...'

Kyoko closed her eyes and gently pressed her lips against the nape of Chrome's pale neck. "I still..." she murmured, her voice now trembling, "I still couldn't tell him the full truth, even though he looked so lost and confused. I just couldn't do it...I was afraid of what he would think if he knew that you and I were...you know...I wanted to say it, but..."

"I haven't told Ken or Chikusa yet either..." Chrome quietly replied.

Kyoko lifted herself up to a straightened position. "Unfortunately we'll have to tell them all eventually...we can't really keep our relationship hidden forever; it would be best to come clean first than slip up by accident later." she bluntly stated.

"Just thinking about it scares me..." admitted Chrome as she held her head in her hands.

"It's another difficult challenge ahead of us, but with some time and effort to force out the truth of our feelings to them, I'm sure we can get through it...together."

Smiling softly, Kyoko rested her hand upon Chrome's, and squeezed it. "My friends...your friends...I'm sure that they'll understand when they see how happy we make one another. I'm a bit ashamed to say that I do sometimes wonder if our relationship is worth the dangers of being looked down upon in society, but the moment I lay my eyes on you, all those worries wash away from my mind. I want to be with you, no matter what. I know it may be a bit naive of me to be saying such things when I can't even know if we'll still be together for years and years, but I want to say what I feel in my heart...I love you so much, Chrome Dokuro."

"Kyoko...you're the first person aside from Mukuro to show me such kindness, and you make me so happy. I want to protect you, and I want to be there for you whenever you're sad. I l-l-love you." The two girls shared a loving kiss on the lips. Kyoko ran her hands through Chrome's dark-blue hair as Chrome had her arms wrapped tightly around Kyoko's waist.

While Gokudera watched the two girls with an amused expression, Tsuna and Hana were already walking away from the scene, their hearts heavy and many thoughts swirling about in their heads. A cool breeze rushed through the air, causing the surrounding trees to rock back and forth.

"Ugh...those two really seemed to like each other, huh?" Hana mumbled in disappointment.

Tsuna nodded. "They really did."

"Now I'd feel like a total bitch if I tried to break them up,"

"And I feel like a bastard for making Kyoko feel so guilty about rejecting me,"

"Tch, your reason is less sensible than MY reason."

"Heh, I...I guess you're right..."

"I guess," Hana sighed, "I can accept their relationship, as long as Kyoko is happy with her more than anyone else, then I don't see a problem,"

"I'm glad you feel that way." Tsuna grinned at her.

"So now what do we do? We shouldn't intrude on their time together any longer."

Tsuna thought about it for a little while, but then he finally decided to just go for it. "Hey, how about...uh, how about you and I go out sometime? Maybe?"

Hana threw him a look of pure disgust. "I only like mature, older men...and I'm not some kind of girl that you can easily score on the rebound after being rejected. Ass."

Tsuna could do nothing but stare on in silence, mouth agape, as Hana stormed off.

They never found out that Kyoko had been aware of them following for quite some time, and had planned out that whole little speech with Chrome beforehand in the sushi shop, and although everything said was all true, it was still a sneaky way of inadvertently revealing their love for one another to some of their friends. It seemed Kyoko wasn't as naturally oblivious as everyone thought.


End file.
